wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Steamwheedle Cartel
(presumed) | leaders = | capital = Gadgetzan | capitals = Ratchet, Booty Bay, Everlook, Mudsprocket, Bogpaddle, Fuselight, Fuselight-by-the-Sea, Pinchwhistle Gearworks | language =Goblin | slang =Common, Orcish | races = | affiliation = Trade Coalition | faffiliation = Horde | theater =Azeroth Draenor }} The Steamwheedle Cartel is the largest and most successful of the Goblin Cartels in Undermine. It is a neutral organization that controls several cities and towns around the world, and has allied themselves with a number of other groups such as the Blackwater Raiders in Booty Bay. The Steamwheedle Cartel has made a great deal of profit from maintaining neutrality in the conflict between the Horde and the Alliance. Their services are always available to the highest bidder, and they employ anyone regardless of their affiliation if they can produce results. During the Second War, a Horde ambassador met with a single trade prince and convinced him and his subordinates to join the Horde (while the rest of the goblin race stayed neutral).Dark Factions, 114, 116 This may have been Trade Prince Steamwheedle. Some Horde members have tried to improve relations with the Steamwheedle Cartel. Perhaps with enough persuasion, the goblins could be convinced to rejoin the Horde for the first time since the Second War.Horde Player's Guide, 188 This is unlikely to happen however, as the trade prince realized his mistake and left the Horde, and the goblin race remembers the mistake and remains neutral to this day.Dark Factions, 116 History In World of Warcraft As a neutral faction, the Steemwheedle Cartel tasked Security Chief Bilgewhizzle with teaching pirates in Tanaris an important lesson. In Cataclysm Despite the Bilgewater Cartel - the new playable Goblin race in Cataclysm - joining the Horde, the Steamwheedle Cartel still retains its neutrality. They have a footbomb team called the Steamwheedle Sharks. They later leave their cartel to join Gallywix. Playable Goblin Death Knights appear to originally be part of the Steamwheedle Cartel, as evidenced by Gally Lumpstain in A Special Surprise, although they later join the Bilgewater Cartel. In Warlords of Draenor During the war against the Iron Horde, the Steamwheedle Cartel, led by Gazlowe, traveled back to the alternated-version of Draenor, which was thirty-five years in the past. Arriving to Nagrand, the Steamwheedle Goblins established their first base at the Ring of Trials, but had been having problems with the native saberon. Places under their control ;Cities *Booty Bay *Everlook *Gadgetzan *Ratchet ;Towns *Mudsprocket *Faldir's Cove *Edj *Bogpaddle *Fuselight-by-the-Sea *Fuselight They also control Smokywood Pastures. Arenas The Steamwheedle Cartel also runs the Arena PvP System with the battlemasters all being goblins and the Arena Rewards vendors being located in Gadgetzan, Area 52 aswell as in neutral cities. Relationship with the Bloodsail Buccaneers Steamwheedle Cartel is closely allied with the pirate organization, the Blackwater Raiders, who help protect Booty Bay from their rivals, the Bloodsail Buccaneers. Because of this relationship, an increase in reputation with the Bloodsail Buccaneers usually means an equivalent decrease with the Steamwheedle Cartel, so adventurers should be careful with dealing with the Bloodsail Buccaneers, if they want to maintain good relations with the Blackwater Raiders and consequently the Steamwheedle Cartel. Speculation Relationship with the Venture Company The Steamwheedle Cartel runs Ratchet. The Venture Company has also been said to run Ratchet. The Venture Trading Company may be a subsidiary of the Steamwheele Cartel. If so, some fans speculate that the Steemwheedle Cartel has some members with internal conflicts of interest. Members of the Cartel sometimes give quests that go against some Venture Company's operations, and also are not as hostile as Venture employees. However in the RPG the Venture Co is not as hostile as it is portrayed in the game, and is an independent group that has its hands in almost everything including a sizeable ownership of Ratchet, and Undermine. However, even in the RPG, it also has branches in various locations that are hostile to other groups (or rather other groups are hostile to it), usually in Horde lands. Naming It was likely named after Trade Prince Steamwheedle (who may be the Goblin Tinker Ratso Steamwheedle, a neutral hero in Warcraft III). Insane in the Membrane In Patch 3.1.0, a new Feat of Strength was added. which when with the four Steamwheedle Cartel cities, with Bloodsail Buccaneers, and with Ravenholdt, Darkmoon Faire, and Shen'dralar (removed with Cataclysm) will give the player the title "'' the Insane''" Callahan of Ysera has taken the time to write an extensive guide on how to do this achievement: Insane in the Membrane FoS Guide - By Callahan of Ysera-US There is a section dedicated to reaching with all of the Steamwheedle Cartel factions. It is recommended that you read this guide (in addition to this page) if you are serious about attempting to get "the Insane" title. See also * Mobs which affect reputation with Steamwheedle Cartel Patch changes * References External links * Steamwheedle Reputation Guide for steps and tips on getting to exalted. fr:Cartel Gentepression Category:Factions Category:Goblins Category:Steamwheedle Cartel